Bribing Beca
by AliceSloane13
Summary: Beca hates to wait. She gets bored so easily. Chloe has figured out how to fix this.


A/N: I feel like there's a lot of unexplored space between freshman and senior year for Beca. So let's say this takes place somewhere between them. Beca and Chloe are in charge (mostly Chloe with the organizing and leading and such and Beca with the music bits).

XOXOXO

Fat Amy had been calling her Scooby for weeks, now. Beca had just ignored it at first. She had long ago given up on trying to decipher half of what the blonde was talking about. It seemed like every few days Amy had a new nickname for her anyways.

This one had stuck though. It had started about two months ago and had never gone away. It was getting worse too. Now all the other Bella's were starting and if they weren't using it they were falling apart giggling every time someone else used it. This would always be quickly shut down by a stern, yet amused, look from Chloe.

"Chloe, tell me again why we all had to be here to register?" Beca grumbled, as she crossed her arms petulantly. "It's not even 9."

Chloe just smiled at her patiently. "It builds solidarity. Besides, as co-captain it's your job to be here anyways." Beca was about to argue, when Chloe's eyes lit up. "Oh hey, there's a vending machine over there. I didn't really have any breakfast," she explained, fishing through her purse for her wallet. She grabbed a twenty and handed it to Beca. "Grab me something and get whatever you want too."

Hugging Beca nodded. At least she'd be doing something other than just standing there. She started to walk away, when she heard Fat Amy.

"Wait up Scooby, we'll come with you," she called out. Stacie and Jessica were with her, all ready to raid the machine. Waiting was boring, even for the Bella's who were awake and excited about what was happening.

Making her way back to Chloe, she handed her change and then a granola bar and a bag of pretzels. "Thanks," she said petulantly, as she took a bite of her frosted strawberry pop-tart.

"Here we go," Chloe said cheerfully, as the group in front of them finished up. She shoved the food Beca had brought back into her purse and greeted the women at the table in front of her. "Hi, we're the Barden Bella's here to check in."

After they walked Chloe through the contents of the folder, they handed it over so she could fill out all the paperwork they would need about the group and it's members. There were tables with pens scattered around for participants to use. Chloe sat down, tugging Beca with her, as she began the tedious task of filling the forms out.

"Hey Red," Fat Amy said, sitting down across from the captains. "How many other groups are gonna be here?" she asked, looking around at the crowded auditorium.

Cynthia Rose, cut in as well, "What time are we performing?"

Chloe, smiled up at them as she continued to write. "Amy, I have no idea, but I can't imagine it being more than fifteen and we'll be performing at 7 tonight Cynthia Rose."

They all looked over when Beca let out a frustrated groan. Chloe just silently shook her head no at the rest of the Bella's. This was not a time to egg on the younger captain. Most of the Bella's had settled down around the table and were making idle talk as Chloe worked.

"Why is this taking so long?" Beca asked, obviously irritated.

Chloe cut her eyes at her, finally starting to feel the frustration Beca was inflicting. "It would go a lot faster if you helped."

"But you know all the things Chloe, I just know the music," she said, pouting. "How about you stay and finish up and I go take a nap.

Chloe grabbed her purse. "Oh my god Beca, can you take this seriously for just one day? It's not like I ask that much from you." The awkward silence spread over everyone instantly.

"Sorry," Beca mumbled, knowing she did let Chloe take care of almost everything, instead of helping her.

Looking through her bag, Chloe pushed aside the Strawberry Uncrustable she had put aside for the walk back to the hotel. She found the pack of fruit snacks in her purse and pulled them out. "Here, that'll keep you busy for a few minutes. Just let me finish this, okay?"

Fruit snacks in hand, Beca perked up almost instantly. "Thanks," she said, quickly tearing into the package and popping one into her mouth. The Bella's started chuckling and Beca scrunched up her forehead in confusion. Looking down at the package she was holding, she looked over curiously at Chloe.

"Hey Chlo, how come you sent me to grab you something out of the vending machine when you already had these?" Beca asked, slowly.

Chloe's head snapped up, but her mouth stayed open as she tried to think of something. "I forgot I had them."

She may not have been all that observant about a lot of things, but Beca knew when Chloe was lying. Beca looked around at the rest of the Bella's. They were all watching intently to see what would happen next.

"Ruh Roh," Amy said, seeing how Beca finally noticed something was up.

Beca, was ignoring everything and everyone except her own irritation. "Chloe Beale, have you honestly been carrying around snacks this whole year to bribe me into doing stuff."

Chloe bit her lip and then tried to offern an innocent smile. "It did keep you occupied."

"I am not a toddler you know Chloe," Beca said, inwardly cringing at how petulant she sounded. "I'm so mad at you," she added, crossing her arms. Waves of annoyance radiated off of Beca and Chloe put the pen down, turning to face her.

Chloe tugged Beca's hand into hers and waited until Beca faced her. "I know you're not a toddler Beca, but I wanted to share these things with you and you're always so damn reluctant… Please forgive me?"

The tension and anger seeped out of Beca's shoulders, but her pride was still hurt. "I don't know Beale, it was pretty underhanded and sneaky. It's going to take some convincing."

The Bella's were almost in tears at the whole situation. Beca had no idea what she was walking into.

A small smile broke out on Chloe's face and she grabbed the uncrustable from her purse and held it up. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

Beca's jaw dropped wordlessly. She just stared at Chloe, eyes darting back and forth between the redhead and the sandwich. Giving in she snatched the sandwich from Chloe's grasp and conceded. "You're lucky, you're cute Beale."

"Aww, I love you too Becs, but lets face it - you had no choice. You'd be lost without me." The redhead winked at her and put the finished the last form.

A/N: You can find me on tumblr ashinscribbleland dot tumblr dot com If you have any thoughts feel free to send me a message. Reviews are love.


End file.
